The Wolves
by ExpensivePencil
Summary: "Oh how much I've fallen. I was the 'golden boy', your 'saving grace'." - Jason is left to his own thoughts aboard the Argo II.


**A quick song-fic I just wrote at based on how I feel Jason would feel if he remembered Reyna too late after listening to "The Wolves" by Ben Howard.**

* * *

**The Wolves**

Oh how much I've fallen. I was the 'golden boy', your 'saving grace'. If I can fly then why have I fallen so hard? I was our leader; the one everyone looked up to, the one people respected and sought out for help, with you of course. 'Was'. Now I'm just part of the team and I don't know what to do. I haven't been in this place since I was still young at camp. This place is lost in my memory.

If this is a team game then why do I feel so lonely? Are you lonely? I feel so lost on this ship, there's nowhere to go. The only place I called home won't take me back. The only girl I loved won't take me back. I really am lost at sea.

There's nothing more I wanted to do back at Fort Sumter than stand by your side. I wouldn't have felt lost then, I wouldn't have felt so empty. But this is for you, us, Rome. Watching from both sides; my heart is burning up.

I don't know whether I can do this anymore. So far I've been less than useless. Why couldn't I have stayed home longer? Why couldn't I have remembered you before I lost my time there? I'm losing my patience with the war, the gods, with it all. I just want to return home, return to you.

I like her, I really do, but she's not you. A daughter of Venus and myself, I bet people would of put money on that. How fitting. I've lost my faith in Venus, I was happy in the arms of you but now look what she's done. I've lost my faith in love. Have you?

Where were you hiding? I didn't see you until late. It wasn't until then that I truly remembered you, truly remembered us. Not until I saw you fighting at Fort Sumter, of course it'd be you fighting that would make me remember. Why were you hiding our news earlier that day, back in camp?

We've been fighting lately. I'm sorry for what I did but it was for the good of the mission, for the good of you. I'm not used to fighting the wolves. I'm not used to fighting family.

I'm not used to fighting you.

The hate received from our friends was hell. Their red tongues hurt more than any of their hands could have done. I'll make amends, I'll be back.

I felt so strong with you. Back when I was at the top. But I've fallen down. I even got knocked out by a Greek, can you believe it?

I've not felt this alone since I started at camp, before I had a family, after my first one was torn away from me. But it is hurting now that I'm so far from home; now that I'm so far from you.

I can only see glimpses in the dagger, I've been watching from both sides. The spear is in the ground of your mother's temple. Don't force too much, don't get yourself hurt. If only you could hear me, you'd strike my down yourself, I've turned so Greek.

I can't think straight. It's hard to concentrate with so much going on. It's hard to act so calm and pretend to be something I'm not, I really have lost my training. I really have lost my mind. And I've lost my patience with my father, he doesn't help, he doesn't show gratitude for all I've sacrificed. This isn't for him, this is for you. This is for us.

I was so happy. I was so happy with you. That was until she decided to place her daughter in the way. She's broken my faith in love. But not in you so please don't lose faith in me.

Where have you been hiding lately? I catch glimpses of you sometimes, in her dagger, but I haven't seen you lately. Are you hiding the news that we've gone to war? Only "we" isn't you and I anymore. I'm a Greek to you now.

To you I'm no longer a son of Rome; to you I'm the enemy. I heard that we've been fighting lately. I heard that we're at war with the wolves.

With you.

I guess it is Octavian. I guess it is his tongue the riled up the attack. The one that makes people see red. And I guess it'll be your hands that turn red from war. Stay safe.

Oh, don't lose faith in me. I'll be back and we'll be back in each other's arms. I promise.

* * *

**Hope that was alright, review please with tips and what-not, could do with as much as possible considering this is my first fic.**


End file.
